


Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi Smutty Shots

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cam boy, Daddy Kink, Dominant, Femboy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fingering, Innocent, Jealousy, Loving Sex, M/M, Masochist, Master/Slave, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Spanking, Submissive, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima loves to be in control, Vampire x Human, cross dressing, cute shit, daddy Tsukishima kei, fem Yamaguchi Tadashi, sadist, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: A bunch of Yamaguchi x Tsukishima shots
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 124
Kudos: 1513
Collections: my collection of sin





	1. Daddy Kink | Cam boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima finds Yamaguchi doing the cam boy shit

Yamaguchi was a timid, quiet and innocent boy to everyone who knew him. When he got home and was alone in his room; it was a whole different story. Once he entered his room and locked the door, innocence was completely obliterated. Yamaguchi would dress up as a school girl and play with himself. If that wasn't enough, he would usually stream it on a cam service and take suggestions from the creepy old men who watched him. Men would request the most sickening things, but Yamaguchi couldn't help but love the attention. All the men loved Yamaguchi's videos, whether they be straight, bi or gay. They especially loved his frame, how it was so petit and smooth, how his body perfectly fitted the schoolgirl outfits he would wear, how his cock was so tiny. Truthfully, Yamaguchi loves it when the men would make fun out of his size, naming his dick a clit due to its size. 

Every time he pleasured himself, it was always to the thought of his best friend. For years and years, Yamaguchi had a crush on his best friend. That's when his obsession with masturbating started. Especially when they started secondary school and decided to join the volleyball team, he couldn't stop getting hard every time Tsukki would take his shirt off or spike the ball extremely hard. Just the thought of Tsukki made Yamaguchi hard. The tall blond had put a harsh spell on him. 

Currently, Yamaguchi legs were spread wide for his audience. The white lace panties he had on, not leaving anything to the imagination, his white knee high socks complimenting his pale quivering legs. The men forced him to wear white, to portray purity and innocence, the men were absolutely sick. But he still loved it.  
"Sir, can I touch myself?" Yamaguchi's parents were gone for the weekend so he was able to be more vocal than usual. The comment section filled up with a bunch of 'yes's and 'go ahead baby girl'.  
"What should I do?" He ask innocently as he teasingly touched himself.  
"Use my fingers. Okay daddy." At an excruciatingly slow pace he begins to take off his panties. The men in the comment section demanded for him to rip them off. Due him being weak it took him a long time to get them to rip, the men in the comment section teased him about his strength. Saying crude things such as 'maybe daddy needs to teach you' or 'what a weak slut? I bet you would be easy to rape'. Sometimes the men who disgust him, sometimes they just went a bit to far. 

Pouring the cold substances onto his fingers, he begins to rub himself. Using his precum as a sort of lubricant. Once his fingers were fully coated, he travelled his hand down to his entrance and started to taunt his audience as he teased himself. After a while he couldn't take the teasing, he slowly dipped in his index finger. Moving it in and out to create some sort of pleasure. As he added more fingers and his thrusts began to get quicker and more harsh, images of Tsukki filled his mind.  
"Tsukki! Tsukki! I want your cock so badly! Tsukki!" The green-haired boy continuously moans as he thrusts his three small fingers inside. The comment section filled up with a bunch of 'What a lucky bastard' and 'I wish he could scream my name like that' The fingers weren't giving him enough satisfaction so he grabbed his vibrating dildo and shoved it inside him. Moaning out in both agony and pleasure he proceeds to move it in and out, giving his arsehole no mercy.  
"I need Tsukki. I need Tsukki's cock." He moans, all he wanted was to fuck his best friend. Was it that much to ask for? 

"Tsuk~ ngh~ Mmm~ daddy fuck me~ Tsuk- What ar-are yo-you doing here?!” Yamaguchi exclaims, closing his laptop; he knows his fans will probably make him punish himself.  
“M-My mum said to look up on you. You weren’t answering your mum’s calls. And I have a spare key, so I allowed myself in.” Tsukki could not believe the sight, his friend was dressed in a schoolgirl outfit with a dildo in him moaning his name.  
“Please don’t tell anyone about this, please Tsukki.” Yamaguchi stands up and walks over to him. As he walked to his the ripped white lace panties fell to the ground, he couldn’t be more embarrassed. “Everyone will make fun out of me.” Ashamed he doesn’t even give eye contact to the tall blond.  
“Were you moaning my name?” Tsukishima questioned, you could hear the smugness in his voice. All Yamaguchi could do was blush and let tears of embarrassment fall. A smooth hand grasps his chin titling his head up. “Don’t cry. It’s okay Tadashi,” Tsukki lowers his head to meet the shorter boy’s ear. “I also moan your name out.” The green-haired boy glances at his best friend in shock, what was going to happened next? 

“Tsukk-“  
“No, no, no.” Tsukki interrupts him by placing his index finger on his lips. “Address me properly.” Yamaguchi couldn’t not believe his ears, this was definitely a dream. “Open up your laptop. I want to show them who you really belong to.” Yamaguchi complied bending over without realising he still had a skirt on and no panties on. “You trying to torment me?” The smaller male tried to protest, but it didn’t work. Tsukki pushed him down on his knees and pulled out his cock. He looked to the side to see if he was in view, but not his face.  
“You’re okay with this? I’m not hurting you or forcing you.” He whispers, Yamaguchi rapidly shakes his head.  
“Never daddy.” He replies as he began to pump his dick torturously slow. “You’re so big. I always knew you would be big, sir.” Tsukki was in shock at how foul his mouth was.  
“What a foul mouth you have? Why don’t you put it to good use?” Yamaguchi placed his lips onto the head and sucked it, loving the taste of precum on his tongue. It was salty, like his personality, but it tasted decent. Agonisingly slow Yamaguchi takes more into his mouth till he choked.  
“The men are saying to fuck your brains out. You need to be a quality entertainer, lets give them what they want.” His long, slender fingers entangle with his green locks as he starts to thrust in and out of his mouth. “What a good boy. What an incredible mouth.” Tsukki praises, Yamaguchi moaned at the praises and the tight grip in his hair. “You like pain,” He clicked his tongue, “What a slut.” He chuckles. Looking down at his once innocent friend lost in complete pleasure as tears rolled down his cheek as he held on to the fabric of his trousers for support made him throb. The wetness and warmness of his mouth was incredibly amazing. The way his cock would fit perfectly down his throat, how his precum smeared all over his lips. Drool seeping out his mouth. It was such an erotic site, it was so much more better than he ever dreamed of.  
“You are so good at this baby boy. I’m going to give you such a big rewar- oh but the men are saying you deserve a punishment for shutting the computer on them. Naughty.” Yamaguchi trembled at his tone, he knew his best friend was scary and was ruthless, even sometimes heartless, but this side of him terrified him yet aroused him.

“Milk daddy. You love daddy’s milk don’t you baby boy. Fuck your so good at this. Such a good cockslut.” After a couple more harsh thrusts his cum spilled deep into his throat making Yamaguchi choke a little from the sudden fullness of his throat. “Lick daddy clean.” Tsukki wanted with a devilish smile his friend clean him, hearing him moan at the taste. “You like the taste of daddy’s milk. Tch tch. You really are a cumslut.” Yamaguchi whimpered at the sudden change in attitude in his friend, he sounded more merciless and cold-blooded than usual. “I think your done now.” He aggressively pulls him off and forces him on his hands and knees. Before Tsukki crouches down to his level, he moves the cam to get full view of only Tadashi. Tsukki quickly reads the comments on suggestions of what to do to his angel. 

Suddenly he brings his hand in contact with Yamaguchi left cheek, the boy beneath his moans loudly.  
“You even love pain. You can’t get even more whorish.” Tsukki’s degrading words were turning him on, he moaned at the burning sensation on his cheeks. He let out a sudden yelp when he felt Tsukki’s tongue tease his hole.  
“I’ve always wanted to do this.” He mentions as he licked and tormented his hole. He started to placed hickeys along the insides of his thighs, not caring about what his teammates will think. Tsukishima goes back to his entrance and carries on playing with it dipping his tongue occasionally in and out. He couldn’t resist the urge of biting Yamaguchi perfectly rounded cheeks, the smaller boy moaned at the stinging sensation. He never knew his best friend was this sadist and quite frankly he never knew he was this much of a masochist. Blood poured from the bite mark, Tsukki licked it clean, he loved the taste. He wanted mord but he didn’t wanted to corrupt the pure untouched skin. The pain Tsukki was giving wasn’t satisfying his sadistic side, he took of his belt.  
“Tsukki what are yo-ah fuck me.” Yamaguchi whimpered as he felt the cold leather welt his skin. Each smack raising his skirt a little higher.  
“I told you to address me properly!” Tsukki raised his voice as he continued to bruise the skin of his best friend. 

Once he believed the boy below him was bruised and sore enough he flipped him over, causing him to whimper from the harsh stabbing pain. Getting a bit jealous of the men complimenting his best friend, he shits the computer.  
“You are fucking mine.” Tsukki mumbles as he hands roam his body, playing with the outfit he was wearing, “Tell me who you belong to.” Tsukki demanded as he lift up Yamaguchi’s top to leave more hickeys and bite marks.  
“I’m yours. Only yours.” He whimpers, he was throbbing so hard. The pleasure, the degrading words, the praises... Tsukki was just too much for the small fragile boy. He still hasn’t even kissed him yet. He felt his top being lifted up to expose his nipples, he tries to take it off but is stopped.  
“I want to fuck you in this.” Tsukki admits, blushing a little bit. Kei brings his lips down to his right nipple and sucks on it. Yamaguchi never understood the hype about playing with them so he never did, but he was missing out. The green-haired princess let out a moans and a series of daddy mixed in with a little bit of Tsukki’s. The taller boy loved hearing him moan, he loved how innocent yet whorish they sounded. It was delight to finally hear them, instead of imagining them. With the other nipple he just pinched and rubbed it with the tips of his fingers. With his right hand he brings it to Yamaguchi mouth, he demands him to suck them. He of course complies. Once they were slick enough, Tsukki brings them down to his green-haired angel’s hole, he sticks them in there. He knew he was stretched already but he just wanted to make him feel good. He’s been dreaming of this for years, he wanted it to last a little longer. Since they were thirteen he was thinking about how Tadashi would look in a schoolgirl outfit, how he would looked marked up or how he would sound. This was the greatest reality ever. 

Looking up at Tadashi seeing his eyes closed tightly from the great amount of pleasure, feeling his hips grind down to meet his fingers, basically fucking himself on Tsukki’s fingers. He just couldn’t hold back. Quickly he grabs the boys waist, pulling him up to sit on his lap. The petit boy squeals from the sudden change in position. Tsukki took off his glasses, Yamaguchi heart melts. Softly he starts to place kisses on the freckled boy’s face, trying his best to get every one. Yamaguchi giggles. The grip on his waist tightens as Tsukki hesitant to kiss him. Yamaguchi sees this, it was rare to see Kei with so much emotion, to see his eyes purely happy and filled with adoration. So he takes the first move, placing both his hands on the sides of his cheek. Slowly, smoothly, softly their lips touch a wave of happiness shoots through them both as their lips fought with each other. And how their tongues gently played with each other. How they both knew they were losing their breath, how they knew they had to part but couldn’t. They didn’t want to leave. But the laws of nature fuck with them. They pulled away a string of spit still keeping them connected. How romantic.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard Tadashi.” Tsukki panted our, he pushed him to the floor. 

Swiftly Tsukki took off his too, it was too hot for that shit. Yamaguchi’s hands touched his toned chest, how many years has he waited to fucking touch it. He moaned at the feeling, Tsukki smirked at how sensitive Tadashi was.  
“Lift your top up and show me your tits.” The cute, innocent atmosphere was absolutely abolished. The green haired schoolgirl replies. Tsukki played with them as he slowly entered him. Yamaguchi Couldn’t believe he’s had a real cock inside him, he couldn’t believe it was Tsukki’s. A long, pleasure filled moan escaped his lips. It was unbearable. He loved the feeling of the thick dick rubbing against his walls, the feeling was so satisfying. Definitely something a dildo or any vibrator could do.  
“Daddy you are so big.” Tadashi moans. “You’re filling me up so good. I love it. Fuck me harder. Harder please.” He begs as he crawls at Tsukki’s back. Tsukki couldn’t resist the pleads, he gripped onto his slim waist, it was definitely going to leave a bruise, and thrust deep inside him. Moving at an inhuman pace causing Tadashi to stuggle keeping his legs around Tsukki’s waist.  
“Your so tight even after all the stretching. You clench around me so good. You love my cock. That’s why your arse can’t stop pulsing at my deep thrusts.” Finally he hits his prostate making him scream, the neighbours definitely heard that. To increase the pleasure Tsukki rubs Yamaguchi’s nipples and bites around his torso. Knowing this will definitely leave marks for the team to see. Seeing bruises scatter his best friend’s thighs, seeing him rub his nipples to add to the pleasure, how his small cock overflowed with precum, not allowing himself to cum before him. Made Tsukki come to the end.  
“Fuck I’m going to cum. You’re so sexy.” As his fluid plaster the insides of the green haired boys walks, Tsukki bites down hard enough to draw blood.  
“Daddy can I cum?” Tadashi asks. Tsukki starts to wank him off slowly as he kissed him tenderly on the lips. After a few more strokes the boy beneath him comes completely undone. 

They lay besides each other on the floor. Panting and breathing heavy like they just ran a marathon. Both are hesitant to speak. What will they say?  
“Umm Tsukki-“  
“Let me speak.” He interrupts. He’s thought about the words he was going to say to Tsukki since they were 13, but now it seems the only words to come to mind are...”I love you.” He forces himself to look at the boy besides him for a reaction. Blushing like crazy and unable to articulate the boy waves his arms around as to try to confess his love. “I understand. You love me too.” Tsukki is fluent in Yamaguchi weird sign language moments. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Tsukishima stands up and stretches. “You are a harsh work out.” He smirks as the boy again turns a dark scarlet colour. He helps him up and guides him to the en-suite. He runs him a bath, before he puts him in the bath he rubs the big, noticeable stains from his face.  
“Did I go too harsh?” Kei asks, Tadashi was in awe at how warm and compassionate he was being, usually he’s cold.  
“N-No. I liked it.” Yamaguchi’s face yet again get all blushed. “I-I like that kind of stuff. Especially with you.” 

\- next day - 

“Kageyama, why is Yamaguchi limping?” Hinata turns to the tall raven boy.  
“I saw bite marks all over his body.” Both stand there sharing one brain cell trying to figure what happened.  
“Bear!” Both say in unison.  
“Are you guys actually dumb or are you doing it as joke now?” Tsukishima questions, it was unbelievable. “It’s not like Hinata never comes in looking like that Kageyama.”


	2. I always hear you | Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we all need some innocence after last chapter, like I need to down some fucking holy water.   
> Does anyone have a bible?

The clouds hung heavy over the afternoon sky, the cloud looked as if they were on the verge of tears. However, the sun was stubborn to leave, causing multiple silver linings across the sky. The sky was a mix of pink, orange, purple and grey. Simply beautiful. Nature was a wonderful thing. Underneath the miserable happy sky were four dumbarse first years walking home.   
"Batman is definitely the greatest hero. Shut up, Baka!" Kageyama was on the verge of killing his boyfriend.   
"I just think Green Lantern is cool. You only like Batman because he's as moody as you!" Hinata strikes back, Kageyama couldn't help but laugh at the cute angry face his boyfriends was making.   
"Being cute doesn't mean you won the arguement." The raven haired boy announces. The other two first years were walking in complete silence, Tadashi was envious of both their friendship and relationship, even though sometimes it got a bit weird. Tsukki wouldn't want something like that, he would say that it’s disgusting, revolting or ‘why would you want that?’ It really broke his heart. He's totally smitten towards him but of course it was unrequited.   
"My favourite hero is Green Arrow." Yamaguchi joins. "It's because no one recognises him but he does good even when he does bad. It's good." Kageyama and Hinata looked at him trying to spark up a conversation with the blond demon who had his headphones on. Both felt bad, Kageyama who normally is a prick even thought what the demon was doing was awful.   
"Yamaguchi, he can't hear you." Hinata points out.   
"I know, but I just dislike silence. Plus I can vent without needing to bother Tsukki." Yamaguchi responds with a giant grin, it hurt him but he couldn't show it. He wouldn’t want Tsukki to find out.   
"He's being a dick." Kageyama bluntly admits, he thought Tsukishima was a dick but like to everyone and not Yamaguchi.   
"He likes listening to music. I don't want to disturb him." The ginger and raven look at each other, they both sigh softly.   
"We have to go this way. See you on Monday Yamaguchi and... Tsukishima." Yamaguchi watches them walk off, he gives them one last wave. 

"There was this girl at school today. She was talking about you. She's got brown hair, quite pretty. She mentioned she wanted to ask you out. She said not to tell you but I couldn't keep a secret like that." Yamaguchi continued to speak to himself as they walked to his house. "I got ninety percent on my English assessment. It's all thanks to you Tsukki. You're really smart.” He pauses for a second. “You’ve always been better than me, I’m so unrecognisable. You're great a sports. All the girls like you. You're exceptionally tall. You're extremely good looking. I don't know why you hang out with me, but I'm grateful to have a friend like you.” Tsukishima still didn't bother to take off his headphones. "Well my dad called the other day. It's been two years since we last spoke. I found out my mum is secretly seeing him. I accidentally picked up the other landline and heard. I don't want him back. I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to be bullied." Yamaguchi's eyes fill with pained tears of the past, memories of his childhood flooding back. He just wanted to be hugged. "You probably di-" 

Warm, slender arms wrap around his body, Yamaguchi too in shock to respond doesn't hug back.   
"I won't ever allow him to hurt you." Tsukishima declares, hugging him tighter. Yamaguchi hugs back even tighter, his tears soaked his jacket.   
"Ho-How did you hear?" Tadashi stutters, Tsukki takes off his headset and placed on his head. No music. None at all.   
"I always listen." The blond admits, blushing a little. "I just love the sound of your voice. It's like music." Tadashi's face turns a deep rouge, realising he heard him. "I'm smart, exceptionally tall, extremely good looking." He watches as the freckled boy covers his face. "Don't worry. I don't like brunettes..." Yamaguchi looks at his fingers. "I like green haired boys." Tsukki gently takes the blushing boys hand away from his face and gives him a soft kiss. "If he ever comes back and hurts you I will fucking serve a ball into his face Oikawa style." Tsukishima clarifies, he pauses for a bit lost in thought. “Don’t ever say you are unrecognised... because I recognise everything. You’re nothing like Green Arrow...you’re definitely Wonder Woman.” Tsukki teases, Tadashi slaps his arm.   
“Ruin the mood.”   
“I just had to.” Tsukishima laughed.   
“She’s cool so I don’t care.” Tadashi smiles back. 

Both walk to Tadashi’s house like normal, Tsukki listening to his favourite song. Once they were outside his house, he still had to admit something. It was bugging him.   
“Tsukki. Can I tell y-you som-something?” He stumbles out, a dark shade covers his cheek immediately. Tsukishima knee what was coming. Tenderly he kisses him again, this time the kiss lasted a bit longer. It was sweet, loving and simple; it was perfect.   
“I love you too Tadashi.” The green haired boy was definitely going to faint.   
“Ho-“   
“Come on, can you not be more obvious?!” Tsukki exclaims. “You’re like an open book, but sometimes your closed. Don’t ever keep things from me. I don’t like it when I can’t read you.”   
“Tsukki, stop being cute! This isn’t you.” Tadashi couldn’t handle it, it was like dream.   
“Whatever.” Again he kisses him. Again soft. Again if was perfect. Again Tadashi couldn’t believe it. 

—

“I got ninety-five percent on my maths. Thanks to you again Tsukki!” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima carries on their routine.   
“He can’t hear you.” Hinata annonces again.   
“Hes a terrible friend.” Kageyama again bluntly admits.   
“Tsukki is not a - “   
“I can hear you!” Tsukki shouts. “I can hear everything!” Tobio and Shouyo back off in fear, they both make hisses noises; see weird.   
“You’re a monster! How can you hear?!” Yamaguchi laughed, he liked their little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads! It’s almost 100 in less than a day. Thank you guys so much 🥰  
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter 🤙


	3. Fem Tadashi | Jealousy | Possession | Wall Sex | Rough sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl gives a letter to Tadashi to give to Kei. Tadashi is overcome with jealousy. Kei gives hints to Tadashi but she doesn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 200 reads

"Can you give this letter to Tsukishima for me please?" A stunning, gorgeous girl with unique blue eyed with blond wavy hair. Her face was picture perfect, she was everything I wish to be. Tsukki would definitely like her, she's perfect. Even her voice had a nice tone. What is this feeling?  
"Yeah. I will make sure to give it to him." I reply, I don't want to give it to him but I don't want to be selfish. He deserves a pretty girl.   
"Make sure to give it to him before the end of the week!" She smiles at me one more time and runs away giggling to her friends. I put the letter safely into one of my textbooks and walked to the next lesson.  
"What is all that about? Making new friends?" I squeal as Tsukki's hand comes in contact with my left shoulder; it was warm.   
"Don't scare me like that! And now she was just asking about a test." I lied, I didn't want to lie to him but the feeling in my stomach wouldn't allow me to utter the truth.   
"Let's walk home." 

"What did you get in your history test?" Tsukki asks whilst we went into a shop to buy a snack.   
"Eighty-five percent. It's not as good as normal so I'm disappointed. What did you get?"   
"Full marks. We can go over the things you didn't understand when we got to my place." He responds, placing both our things on the counter.   
"Tsukki I can buy my own food." I protest, he waves his hand in front of my face and pays the cashier before I could pull out my own money. "You're so annoying." I mumble.   
"I know." He bends down so we're face to face, he was so close. Why is he so close? My face is burning up. 

Currently we were both revising for our English assessment.   
"Just remember the poem in a rhythm of a horse. You can gain marks from mentioning the rhythm." Tsukki moved closer, his face was millimetres away from my face; my cheeks turned a dark red.   
"Thanks Tsukki." I smile at him, he gives me a half smile. Wait! Did he just smile? What is up with him? "You okay Tsukki?" I ask, do I need to call an ambulance?   
"Yeah why?" He's getting closer, what is happening? Maybe I'm imagining it, definitely. One hundred percent. "With Exposure, just remember the repetition like 'but nothing happens' that will gain marks." Tsukki was so smart, good looking, tall, athletic, sexy...I bet he's good at se- "Yamaguchi!" My thoughts were interrupted by him shaking me...his hands were on my shoulder. Jesus Christ get a hold of yourself.   
"S-Sorry." I cover my face from embarrassment, I shouldn't think of my best friend like that.   
"Let's just stop. I think I'm killing you." He laughed, why is he acting like this? Why is he joking? It's not like it is terrible but something must be wrong. 

"Would you ever date anyone in the school?" I inquire, I was curious.   
"I don't know maybe. I'm not really ready for a relationship." Thank god, that really took some weight off my anxiety. "But there is this one person but I don't think she's interested." What? Instantly my face drops, I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Who is the girl?   
"Who is it?" I tried my best not to sound hurt.   
"I'm not going to tell you. You would get all pushy about me going out with her. I'm not ready, unless that person is ready." He must really like her.   
"Yo-You must really like her." Tsukki smiled and slowly nodded whilst he shut his eyes. I bet he was thinking of her.   
"You got any love interest? Someone from the team? How sweet would it be a cheerleader and volleyball jock." Tsukki teased.   
"No. I don't really like anyone." I like you! Please get the hint.   
"Really? Okay then." He seemed a little shocked.   
"Tsukki. Are you sure you're not crushing on one of your teammates? Oh! Maybe it's Hinata. The sun and the moon, how romantic?" I tease back, he seemed unamused.   
"Ew Hinata. If I was gay, you really think I would go for Hinata." I giggled.   
"But it would be so romantic." 

\- a lil time skip - 

Guilt was slowly eating me away, I should give him the letter. My selfishness and jealousy shouldn't stop Tsukki from being happy. The letter that I have been withholding from him, could be the girl he loves. This could be the gateway to him being happy. Although I want to see him happy, it causes me great pain and heartbreak to see the love of my life with someone else. Love is such a selfish, greedy thing. As we walk home I will tell him.   
"What's with the upset face?" Tsukki asks.  
"Nothing." I respond and walk away from him. Right now I couldn't be with him. It's too much.   
"Yamaguchi!" He shouts, confusion clearly laced in his voice. 

The sky is a pinkish-orange colour, it really complimented Tsukki's skin and hair.   
"Why were you upset?" He breaks the silence between us.   
"Because I feel like I failed...again. But it's okay." I reassured him, he doesn't believe me clearly but he doesn't push, he knows not to. "I got you something." I pull out the letter, I stare at it for a second. Painfully slow I had it to him.   
"What's this?" He asks, for someone so smart he always sounds confused.   
"A girl gave it to me to give to you. She's pretty. I think it's the girl y-" He rips the letter to smithereens, what?! "Why did you do that?" I yell at him.   
"Wrong." He dully says as he carries on ripping it. "Try again."   
"You're so evil. She was pretty and she had a nice personality. Who could be better than her? She's blond, blue eyed and basically perfect." Tsukki rolled his eyes.   
"Wrong. There is someone better, more perfect." Who? "You." What? He let the pieces of the letter blow away in the wind as his hands grasp my face. "You're perfect." My heart raced, this was definitely a dream. All of a sudden his lips connected with mine. His lips were soft, he was kissing me like I was a flower. For a second I didn't respond, he tried to pull away but I gripped onto his jacket and pulled him in for a more heated kiss. Fireworks went off in my stomach, butterflies danced. It was amazing, years, I've been waiting years. 

As we kissed he pushed me into a wall in an alley.   
"We shouldn't do it here, Tsukki." I blush, looking around my surroundings worried.   
"Don't worry. We won't get caught if you're quiet." Tsukki whispered into my ear, I'm going to lose my virginity in an alley with Tsukki.   
"What about risk of pregnancy?" I'm a girl at the end of the day.   
"Don't worry, I have one." Fate just wanted me to get fucked by him. Pinning me to the wall he starts to trail little kisses up and down my neck, I let out a loud moan when he found my sweet spot. Then he continued to torture it, till a hickey formed. After he finished, he smirked a little, like he was proud of it. His hands roamed my body, this was happening this is real, edging their way to my breasts. This is so embarrassing! One hand cups it, he smirks a little.   
"You cover up your tits really well, I thought you had small boobs." I blush super hard. "I can barely fit my hand around it." This was so embarrassing, I had to cover my face. Both my hands were pinned above my head.   
"Don't cover your face." He demands, I never knew Kei could be so passionate. 

Gradually his hand makes it to my private area, his head then makes its way into my knickers where he slowly starts to rub me.   
"Tsukki~" I moan, it felt so good. The countless times I've done it, it has never felt this incredible. As he plays with me, I start to kiss up and down his jaw. He let out little groans whilst I let out high pitched moans. I left little hickeys on his neck, I was satisfied by the outcome. Moaning extremely loud as he enters his first finger in me.   
"Tsukki. Tsukki. Kei." I chant out breathless. His thumb plays with my clit as his index moves in and out. As he thrusted his slender finger in me, he plays with my left tit. He softly plays with my nipple.   
"You got nice tits." Well now I know he's a boob man. "I wanna see them but I don't want to get you too undressed." He pouts as he continued to mess around with my nipple. Kei takes his hand from my boob and licks his fingers, he goes back in. The wet sensation caused me to become more wet. 

He deserved some pleasure too, I entered my hand into his trousers and started to slowly tease him. His breath hitches when I finally put my hand in his boxers.   
"Fuck Tadashi." He moaned as I stroked him to be fully erected. "You're so fucking wet, it's making me hard." He whispers in my ear, that made me soak even more.   
"You're so big Kei." I praise him, he definitely liked it due to a small twitch I felt from his dick. As I stroked him more precum edged its way out, I used it to fasten up my pace. A second finger was added in me causing me to whimper at the sudden stretch.   
"Kei oh my god. Your fingers are so good." I moan, I can tell he likes my praises.   
"You're so naive, Tadashi. How many hints did I need to give you? I ask the most simple question: do you like anyone on the team, I teased you about it. I'm always so close to whenever we're studying, but you're so innocent and naive. It's cute but it turns me on so much. I want to destroy your innocence." He whispered aggressively in my ear as his paced quickened, I was lost in so much pleasure my hand couldn't move.   
"Please Kei. Please!" The feeling of his fingers rubbing against my walls, how his thumb did small rotations on my clit was enough for me to beg for more.   
"Sure thing." 

Kei pulls down my knickers and pulls out his dick, it was huge. I unbuttoned his shirt, he was so toned it made me more wet. He was so sexy. It was unbelievable. After he finished putting on the condom, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Before he thrusted in me, he gave me a light kiss. And teasingly played with my clit with his tip. As well tormentingly dipping his head in a few times.   
"You're so wet. It's fucking amazing." Tsukki couldn't hold back anymore and thrusted deeply in me. I was extremely wet so he entered me with ease. "Fuck, fuck you feel so good around me. So, so, so good. Tadashi, you're so sexy." I was in shock at how vocal and out of character Kei was being. He's never like this. Never. "You always call yourself a failure but you're not. You're perfect." He starts to move his hips back and forth slowly, why was he treating me like a delicate flower?   
"Kei fuck me harder." Kei stops his movements from my sudden use of language. But smirks, he slammed into me harshly. I felt my body jolt from the shoot of pleasure. One hand was gripping my hip for support and the other gripped onto my boob.   
"Oh my god Kei." I scream as I claw at his back, it felt so good. "You're so good at this." I moaned as his thrust began stronger and more thoroughly. A wave of new pleasure overcame me as he hit something.   
"Found it." As he continued to hit that spot, he gave me rough kisses. Drool slipped from my lips as he kissed me, his tongue slipped in my mouth, both our tongues fought, he tasted amazing. To show my territory to all the girls at our school I begin to leave dark bite marks all over his neck and chest. He did the same to me.   
"I'm going to show that guy Tersushima who you belong to. You're mine."   
"You're mine too." Our lips connected passionately, our lips moved in sync, we were both trying to conquer each other's body. 

After a while, his thrust became sloppy. I was on the verge of coming as well.   
"Tsukki I'm going to cum."   
"Say my name."   
"Kei~ ngh Kei~ ah." I moan out as I squirt all over his dick.   
"Fuck that was sexy." I kissed his neck a little until he cam with a loud moan of my name.   
"That was really good. I always knew you were good at it."


	4. Sugar Daddy Kei | Public Sex | Spanking | Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just fuck in a changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Please enjoy. 🙏

"Daddy I want to go shopping!" Yamaguchi whines as he enters his office.  
"I'm busy. Tell one of the maids to take you." Tsukishima replies not even looking up from the paper he's reading.   
"But I want to go with you. We haven't spent time with each other for ages." The green-haired boy comments, a huge pout resting on his face.   
"I've been busy what do you want me to do?" Tsukki looks up at him, his tone a bit aggressive. "Don't pout like that." Yamaguchi's pouting and puppy eyes always made the tall blond give in. "Stop it," Kei warns, Tadashi intensifies it. Huffing and allowing out a long sigh the blond gives in.   
"You're terrible." Kei notes, the green-haired princess gives his sugar daddy a huge hug.   
"Thank you, Kei!"   
"Stop touching me." Tsukishima hated physical contact.   
"You fuck me and you can't deal with a three-second hug." Yamaguchi laughs at him betroth. 

By the third shop, they visited Tsukishima was already exhausted and down £3000.   
"You're killing me." Tsukki moans as he is being dragged into an underwear store.   
"But I know you love watching me try on panties daddy." The green-haired perv was correct.   
"Don't call me that in public." Tsukki whisper shouts, looking around paranoid someone heard.   
"Why not daddy?" Yamaguchi teases lightly brushing his fingers against his lover's private area, making him jolt.   
"Stop it," Tsukki warns, holding the boy's wrist harshly.   
"Oh, daddy that feels nice."   
"You masochistic little shit." Yamaguchi smiles proudly, finally getting through to his upright, salty idiot.   
"Wanna help me put on some panties, daddy? Maybe give me an extra gift whilst we are in there?" Yamaguchi whispers seductively, nibbling his ear tenderly.   
"You're such a naughty boy." 

After Yamaguchi picked some panties to try on, it took him a lifetime, he wanted to torture his daddy a little. As soon as they entered the changing room, Tsukki pushed him against the mirror and began to forcefully kiss him. Reaching up to his top as he kissed him, touching his little buds making the boy under him moan loudly.   
"Daddy~" He moans as he grinds his hips against the taller's thigh eagerly. Unfortunately, that pleasure didn't last, Tsukki shoves his hips against the mirror, immobilising them. Whining from the sudden force, Tsukishima smirks at how eager his baby boy was.   
"Don't tease daddy then." He whispers authoritatively into his ear. Removing Yamaguchi's pants he begins to kiss his neck, sucking on it leaving dark marks for everyone to see how much of a slut he is. Swiftly he removes his shirt, leaving him completely vulnerable to Tsukki's touch.   
"Such a beautiful body," Kei mutters as he starts to bite and mark it up. The green-haired princess let out loud moans, he tried to contain them but the immense pleasure from his buds being played with, the idea someone could hear them and the pain from the bits was too much.   
"You need to be a quiet baby boy or daddy won't carry on," Tsukishima warns stopping all his actions and moving away from him. Losing the sudden heat of his partner and the touch, he begins to whine and whimper.  
"I promise I won't be a loud daddy. Please just fuck me." Yamaguchi begs, turning around to give his boyfriend full advantage of his arse.   
"Such a good boy. You really know how to convince daddy. Want daddy to go raw? Want to walk around with daddy's cum dripping from your cunt?" Yamaguchi submissively nods, he loved the feeling when he felt his daddy's cum paint the inside of him and gradually drip out. 

"Already prepped yourself. Good boy. Such a good boy for daddy." Yamaguchi smiles from the praises, he loved being praised by his daddy. Without warning, Tsukki pulls out his throbbingly hard cock and shoves himself fully into Yamaguchi's arse, the boy whimpers from the sudden stretch and the immediate thrust. Allowing him to adjust a little, Tsukishima moves his hips in and out. The feeling of his walls clenching around him made him groan.   
"Your cunt is so tight even after I fuck it so many times." Tsukki rests his head on the freckled shoulder, biting harshly on it as the pleasure increased. To help Yamaguchi moves his hips in sync, wanting his dick to go deeper and deeper into him.   
"So eager for daddy's cock. Your such a cockslut." Tsukishima groans as he feels his hole pulse around him, it was heavenly.   
"I love dad~dada~ co-ck." Yamaguchi loudly moans, Tsukki gives him a hard spank to his arse.   
"Are you disobeying daddy orders?" He questions as he started to move his hips ruthlessly in and out his baby boy. "Look at yourself in the mirror? Look how pathetic you are." Tsukki pulls the green locks and forces the freckled boy to look at himself. "Fuck you look so sexy." The tall blond praises, the younger boy whimpers at the raging ache in his head. His eyes start to slowly close from the never-ending pleasure. "I said to watch." Tsukki smacks his thigh making his eyes shoot open with a loud moan to accommodate it. To muffle the younger's moans he sticks his fingers in his mouth.   
"Dwadwy that fawck." Tsukki chuckles as the boy struggles to articulate his words.   
"You love sucking on daddy's fingers thinking it a cock. You want a cock in your mouth, don't you? You love getting it from both sides because you're a little slut. A dirty, cheap whore." Yamaguchi moans at the degrading words being whispered into his ear. 

Drool starts dripping out his mouth as the thrusts begin to get harsher and more violent. The amazing sensation of the Tsukki huge cock rubbing his prostate as his fingers thrust in and out the mouth, as he gave him harsh spanks and deep bites on his neck. Was enough for Yamaguchi to beg.   
"I can't hear you? What did you say?" Tsukki teases as he thrusts harder into his prostrate.   
"Dadda~ le~lwat ma ca~" He attempts but he couldn't.   
"I still can't hear you, baby." He chuckles, he loves bringing Yamaguchi so low, it makes his cock throb. "I think I'm going to cum baby boy." Tsukki moans as he thrusts start to become slower and deeper than before. "Fuck your pulsing. You're eating daddy up so well with your cunt." He moans as he spurts out his cum inside him. "Fuck you were such a good boy, turn around," Tsukki demands, Yamaguchi complies. The blond gets on his knees and starts to suck his angel off. The boy covers his mouth to contain his moan.   
"Daddy!" The boy didn't last very long, he cam straight away.   
"Fuck daddy that felt really good." Tsukki still with cum in his mouth stands up, he motions for Yamaguchi to kiss him. Spitting the younger's cum in his mouth.   
"Swallow baby boy." He wipes his mouth as he watches the boys face scrunch in disgust. "I'm so proud. We can take all this home. But before we leave lick your precum off the mirror." Tsukki commands, he laughs proudly at how amazingly submissive his baby boy was.   
"When we get home I give you a bath, okay?" But he had to be caring, he disliked it when his baby was all dirty and upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can clearly see I like the idea of being bitten during sex and spanking is hot.


	5. Omega verse | dirty talk kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega verse shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab holy water

Yamaguchi was suddenly woken by a wet sensation between his legs, his face turned a dark shade as he thought he pissed himself. However, he realised that was not the case as he felt his tender his nipples were against the fabric of his top. Unfortunately, Yamaguchi has no luck finding an alpha, so he had no one to help him deal with the painful heat. This time of year was the worse for him, it was the most intense heat an omega could go through. However, he had no one to knot him. 

Somewhat frighten he reached down to feel how wet he was, his fingers got instantly soaked by the fluids constantly spilling out. More and more kept on producing, it was driving him crazy. His fingers slipped in with ease, even though his fingers usually were enough during a heat, they were just giving minimal pleasure. Nothing too extraordinary. Again, unfortunately, he had no toys to help him because alphas were the only ones who could provide their omega with toys. 

As Yamaguchi fingered himself in hopes to gain pleasure, he heard a choir of moans from all the omegas getting fucked by their alphas. Frustrated he stops, nothing was working. He needed a knot, he knew that but no alpha was available. Except for his best friend but he couldn't ask a favour like that. Let alone he doesn't even know he's an omega. Tsukki would disown him if he found out. 

"Ngh mmh alpha." Yamaguchi moans as he feels a finger brush against his entrance. Letting out little whimpers as his hole is being teased, however from being so wet the fingers slip in. "That feels so good. Uh mhmm ngh, fuck yeah right the-there mmh fuck." Yamaguchi lewdly moans as long slender fingers thrust easily in and out of him.  
"That's it my little omega moan for me." Yamaguchi sporadically wakes up to the sound of Tsukishima's voice. Eyes widening as he sees his friend finger his arsehole and from the fact that he thought he was dreaming.  
"Tsukki." Yamaguchi mumbles pushing his hand away. "It's not what it looks like!" Tsukishima looks at him unconvinced. "I'm not an omega!" He shouts trying his best to defend himself, the blond was not having to.  
"You're letting out fluids like a horny, cumslut of omega and I'm going to be convinced by your mouth." Tsukishima fires back, his words hurting Yamaguchi. "I don't give a shit if you're an omega. That means you can be my bitch. I've always wanted to claim you." Tsukishima smirks as the green-haired omega blushes a deep rouge at his words.  
"Tsukki..." He mutters not knowing what to say. "Please knot me." These are the only words he could form.  
"Ask properly." Tsukishima teases, he just wants to hear that one word.  
"Please alpha." The omega begs spreading his legs wider for his alpha to get a good view and access. 

Tsukishima is in amazement at how much fluids Yamaguchi is able to produce and how stretched out his hole is. Out of all the omegas he's ever fucked, Yamaguchi definitely is the one he wants to claim and breed.  
"Want my cum, Yamaguchi? How much do you want your tummy to be filled with cum? Tell me, tell your alpha." Tsukishima takes his pants off along with his boxers. His nine-inch thick dick teasingly rubbing against his home as he awaits the answer.  
"Alpha, please. I need my belly filled with cum. I need to cum. Please alpha! Please!" Yamaguchi struggles as he's never actually spoken so lewdly before. Gripping both their dicks together, the alpha starts to wank off. Rubbing his nine-inch against Yamaguchi's four-inch, chuckling at the incredible size difference. Tadashi's lips look too irresistible for Kei not to kiss them. The kiss is sloppy and not rhythmic at all, but it is heated and passionate. As Tsukki dips his tongue in, Yamaguchi has no strength to fight for dominance, he submits to him fully. The pulses of Tsukki's dick against his makes more fluids pool out. 

"Fuck me alpha, please! Ahh claim-ngh." He implores as he feels himself come close to his edge. "Ahh nghh plea-plea-nghh," Tadashi screams as he cums all over his alpha's dick and hand. Without further a do, Tsukki lines himself up and pushes in completely with ease. The omega moans from the sudden stretch and the beautiful sensation of finally having a dick inside him, the spectacular feeling of his large thick dick rubbing against his wall. How his dick forcefully opens him up makes him squeal and yelp both in pain and extreme pleasure.  
"Kei ah nghh alpha yo-you're so big-big claim me-me ahh fuck nghh claim me Kei." As his dick slips in and out of the boy's soaking hole, his lips attach to his neck. Slowly biting down on his neck to ease him into the pain, however he is shocked at how loudly Yamaguchi moans as increases the pressure.  
"Ahhh add mo-mor~ pre-press~pressure mark me." How he can resist the offer, Tsukki roughly bites down making Tadashi let out loud, lewd, erotic moan.  
"You're such a whore Tadashi. A cockslut.  
A big cockslut." Kei cockily whispers in his ear as he whimpers and begs for more. Deepening his thrusts the boy underneath him allows the pleasure to take over his body, his body falling limp as drool and sweat drip from his face.  
"Look at your whorish expression. With that expression, you will end up getting gang fucked by a bunch of alphas. But you don't mind. You want it. You want two cocks fucking your cunt as one destroys your throat." Tsukishima pants out as he watches Yamaguchi fall apart under his touch. Unknowingly Yamaguchi nods and replying with a sequence of girlish moans. 

The sound of squelching and skin slapping fills the room as Yamaguchi loses his consciousness. Never-ending fluid overflows out his hole, Tsukishima is still in amazement at how wet he is. Loving the sound of the squelching every time he thrusts in and how his hole sucks him in so well. Unconsciously Yamaguchi starts to thrusts his hips in time with his alpha.  
“Fuck your knot into me alpha. I need your cum in me. Breed me. Breed me my alpha.” The omega clenches around him and moves his hips faster to milk him dry. “Give me your seed please.” He screamed as he feels the head of the dick brush against his special spot. Capturing his lips as he aggressively fucks his brains out causes Yamaguchi to react, taking over the kiss, his tiny hands tangle in the blond locks as he attempts to deepen the kiss. His legs wrap around the blond’s waist to draw him closer, the amazing sensation inside him making him go vulnerable to Tsukishima. He has no strength left but to wait for his knot. His first ever knot. 

Tsukishima can not resist the urge to taste his nipples anymore, they are a sore red from the heat. Tadashi’s nipples look almost feminine like the way they are plump and big. And how sensitive they were to his touch. Licking and sucking harshly on them Yamaguchi is not able to contain his moans, they increasingly got louder as Tsukki roughly plays with them as his dick runs against his insides. 

“Shit I’m going to cum.” Tsukki pants out as his movements become more erratic and sloppy. Playing with Yamaguchi’s sore nipples as he is edging to cum. “Fuck Tadashi. Fuck.” He groans as his seed explodes inside him, giving the omega the knot he’s been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t grab the hold water then you know have sin


	6. Submissive Vampire | Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read manhwa, then you would know about blood bank. This chapter is based off of it 
> 
> Like this literally happens in the manhwa, read it

At the top of the hierarchy lies the vampires, at the bottom of the hierarchy are the humans. Humans are used as slaves, blood donors, bankers and/or useless to the vampires and forced into exile in the slums. 

Vampires wielded this great power to dominate all human race, no human is immune to this. Their pheromones are what makes them powerful. The thing that splits them from humans. 

The family which are superior to those to which are just mere vampires or simple noble vampires are the Yamaguchi's. This family-owned everyone's life even those of their fellow kind. Nothing mattered but wealth and power to them; they are filled with greed, murder and arrogance. 

However, the heir to the thrown disapproves of their rules and how they treat people. As well he is an abnormal vampire, he doesn't like to dominate, he likes to be a submissive. In the vampire world that is looked down, they are classified as the weak and even worse than the humans. What is even worse than an abnormal? Well, an abnormal which likes to be dominated by a human, it's unheard of but Tadashi is cursed. 

"Have you found an art yet?" Tobio asks (an art is a nicer way of saying a 'sex-slave') as he strokes the hair of his art.  
"No, none are appealing to me," Tadashi responds, internally begging himself that this conversation would end.  
"Do you not have an art because you're still a virgin?" The raven questions a smirk slowly appearing on his face, laughing at his friend as he blushes. "You could always use Hinata, I don't mind," Tobio mentions, talking about Hinata like he's a blender.  
"No, I don't want to use your art. Plus he's not to my taste." The green-haired declines in the nicest way possible.  
"Hinata is a perfect art. And submissive as hell." The fellow vampire defends, getting a little ticked off at Tadashi.  
"I'm so-"  
"Sir, there is a banker who has come to see you." Yachi, a petit, blonde vampire, interrupts. Apologising multiple times after realising she interrupted them. 

Smiling giddily and excitedly he walks into the office, sitting down waiting for his favourite banker to arrive. His sexy, tall, mean banker, he wishes to submit to.  
"Hi, master Tadashi." Tsukishima greets, seating himself opposite him. "You wanted the reports. Where do you want to start?" The blond gathers the paper, Tadashi found it sexy how Tsukki is so professional and intelligent.  
"The quality of blood." Tadashi doesn't actually care, he despises the idea of uses humans as food. 

Something weighed heavy in the room as Kei speaks about the innocent lives lost due to vampires. It feels like pheromones, but Tadashi discards it. Truthfully it must be his throbbing dick and the lovely vibrator inside of him.  
"Sir are you alright?" The banker questions,  
Tadashi is sweating, his face is feverish red and his body is limping. A little worried Kei gets up to observe the situation, touching his shoulder to comfort him. In return, it earns him a moan.  
"Kei, please. Please, please, please." The freckled vampire pleads, Kei watches confused. Unable to register the scenario. "I will be a good boy. Please." He starts to babble a load of nonsense. Submitting unknowingly to the human he gets on his knees, nuzzling his face against his thigh. Hugging his legs. Rubbing his leaking clothed cock against his leg, moaning nothing but nonsense.  
"Master Tadashi, what are you doing?!" Tsukki shouts, pulling the smitten vampire by the hair off of him.  
"Mast-ah nghh please." The heir to the thrown umpires again, this time giving him a nickname. "I will be your slave, master." He smiles, hoping he would accept. "I will take you to my playroom and you can do whatever you want, master." The offer is very tempting, Kei couldn't deny an offer to torture a vampire.  
"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I will gladly accept." The blond let's go of his hair with a rough tug, causing the submissive vampire to fall completely to the floor. 

"You are fucked up, are you my little slave?" Tsukishima chuckles, spectating the room. The wall on the left is covered in an array of whips, the right covered in other torture devices, the wall opposite him covered in promiscuous outfits which he would imagine his slave in.  
"Master you can use any of these devices on me. Please, master." Yamaguchi begs again, Tsukishima never knew a vampire could be this pathetic.  
"Strip and get on the bed." He demands pushing the weak vampire, smiling loving the feeling of having a powerful vampire in his grip.  
"Yes, master." He rushes to the bed, completely stripping himself, except for some exception that he wishes Kei will like. Wrapping around both his smooth, freckled thighs are two leather-like garters, matching the dark scarlet leather is a corset which has two hooks to hook to the garters, which forcefully keeps his legs spread and up. To compliment this wonderful set, are a pair of black lacy, embroidered panties.  
"Jesus fucking Christ. You are disgusting." The blond comments, walking over to him with some toys he chose. "You're such a perverted slave." Tsukki clicks his tongue, rubbing his hands on his soft things, gripping at them, enjoying the thickness. "You even connected the corset to the garters, such a good little slave." Tsukishima mockingly praises. 

He climbs on the bed, getting in between his beautifully, thick thighs. Kissing gently at the skin, enjoying the shivers he feels under his touch and lips. A sudden shoot of pleasurable pain goes through Tadashi as he feels Kei bite his thighs, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a harsh throbbing pain.  
"Ah master~" He filthily moans, looking up at the blond as to ask for more.  
"We've only started, slave. Don't worry." He reassures, grabbing the coarse rope and tying his hands up, making sure the rope leaves bruises. Once he's proud and happy with his tying, he places rough, opens mouth kisses to his freckled chest. Giving it an occasional bite mark, making the green-haired jolt his hips ups and moaning extremely loud.  
"W-Why ahh nghhh fuck Why won't my pheromones not-not work on you?" Tadashi asks through multiple moans.  
"I'm just a lucky guy," Tsukki smirks, knowing that it's due to a dark secret that he is not going to tell anyone.  
"B-ahhhh all humans are vu-vulne-n-ngh-nerable." The vampire screams out, loving the throbbing sensation of Tsukki's brutal bites around his chest. 

"That can be an exception. Look at you. Aren't you meant to be the most dominant vampire, the heir to the throne? A vampire to be feared? You're not, you're pathetic, disgusting, disgraceful and revolting." Tsukishima venomously replies, getting agitated at his persistence. Grabbing the whip and smacking it down with inhuman strength. Causing a loud smack, or echoed in the room along with Tadashi's moans and weeps.  
"I fucking hate your race. You are nothing but a race that deserves nothing but pain and suffering. I wish you could die." Tsukki shouts, bringing down the whip multiple times, his thighs, checks face are covered with whip marks. Kei laughs, adoring the sight. "Don't cry. You know you deserve this and we both know you are enjoying this. You fucking lewd slave." The blond licks the welted marks, nibbling cruelly on them. The vampire’s body regrets the pain and welcomes it as pleasure.  
“Nghh ahh mmmh m-master mm-master!” He moans, closing his eyes from the intense pleasure.  
“Don’t fucking close your eyes. You need to see who the fuck is torturing you. I don’t want you to forget.” Tsukki slaps his face, gripping both his cheek to forcefully make him look at him. 

Aggressively, hatefully Kei connects their lips, biting his lips to draw blood and fucking his mouth with his tongue. Giving him no room to breathe or moans  
“You fucking like drinking the blood of kids. Do you want to know how it feels?” Tsukki stops kissing him, a string of drool connecting them still. In the crook of his freckled neck, Tsukishima nuzzles his face in there and sinks his teeth in his neck, enough this time to draw a load of blood. “You taste like honey.” Kei chuckles, licking the blood off his lips. Licking all the blood from his neck, he kisses Tadashi with his blood-covered lips, Tadashi responding instantly. Loving the passionate aggression Tsukishima has. 

As they furiously kissed, Kei pulls out the vibrator and replaces it with his three fingers.  
“You’re so stretched. Always waiting for a cock to fill you?” He whispers against his lips, giving him a second to breathe.  
“Ma-ughhhh master please-ple mmmmh nghhh m-m-master!” He doesn’t get much rest though before Tsukishima’s lips are back on his. Kissing him deeply, tongues fighting, Tadashi’s natural instinct trying to dominate but failing completely. The blond takes full control over the vampire, licking and sucking at his neck. Giving his nipples a few tugs with his teeth and circling his tongue. Tadashi can’t believe the amount of pleasure he feels. He is on the brink of his climax.  
“Your walls are so soft. You’re like a girl down there. Your arse is sucking up my fingers so nice. I know you want more. I know you want my cock to fuck your stretched, slutty cunt but I won’t. I won’t till you beg.” Tsukki’s fingers speed up, his other hand gives his left cheek strong spanks as he paints his body with hickeys. 

“M-master master mghhh nghhh yes maste-master!” He screams climaxing all over his lower abdomen and over the banker’s close.  
“Clean it up,” Tsukki demands, forcing the vampire to slurp up all his cum. If Tsukishima has, to be honest, the vampire is cute and sexy at the same time, he just wants to destroy his pure, freckled skin. His little tongue and occasional glance at his tiny fangs are adorable, he wonders how his soft innocent tongue will feel around his dick. How his sinful throat will feel around his cock.  
“Good boy. Next time you will definitely get an award.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus please help me


	7. A nice rough fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good sex ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do enjoy
> 
> Before you read 
> 
> Atsumu >>>>>>>>>> Osamu 
> 
> I’m just speaking facts

“Ahh-ngh-don’t~ not th-ah!” Yamaguchi whimpers as Tsukishima rubs his fingers over his sensitive rim, outlying the twitching hole with the tips of his fingers.  
“You want me to stop?” Tsukishima asks, pulling his fingers away from his rim and stepping back from him.  
“Tsukki~ don’t stop.” The freckled boy whines.  
“If you want to get fucked, fuck yourself with your fingers.” The blond shrugs his shoulder, leaning his back against the wall, smiling devilishly at the desperate boy.  
“Tsukki~” He continues to whine. Tsukishima walks back over to the whining mess, he grabs one of his wrists and brings his fingers up to his smirking lips. Teasingly the blond licks his fingers, twirling his tongue around the tips and sucking gently at the roughly painted nails. He coats his spit over the boy’s fingers and drops his hand. 

“Fuck yourself, Tadashi. Don’t make me wait.” Kei grabs a chair and seats himself in front of the bed, comfortably adjusting himself for the show. “Spread your legs wider, I want to see everything.” Tadashi listens to his demands, nervously spreading his trembling thighs to expose his pinkish hole. Hesitantly Yamaguchi plays with his rim, circling his fingers around the soft muscles like Kei does for him. Gently he adds a finger in, gasping loudly as he feels his boney fingers mold his insides.  
“I know you can add more.” Tsukishima comments, coming closer to the bed. “I’ve fucked you so many times, Tadashi. I know your home can take more than just one finger.” He continues, gripping the freckled man’s cheeks and pulling them apart to stretch out his hole. Yamaguchi adds another two fingers inside of him, he pumps them at a steady pace and separates his fingers every time he enters to stretch out his hole further apart.  
“Tsuk-Tsuki! Please~” He moans pleadingly, staring towards the man with a feverish red tint on his cheeks and teary eyes, Tsukishima chuckled at his expression. 

“Make yourself cum. And I will think about fucking you.” Yamaguchi responded with a loud whine and plea, with each thrust of his own fingers he squeezes his eyes shut imagining it was Tsukishima’s fingers or his dick. Kei leans back in his chair with a wide grin on his face as he watches his boyfriend struggle to pleasure himself and watch how his chest moves up and down quickly as he slowly loses his breath from the excessive amount of moaning.  
“Tsuki~ I want you~ please!” The green-haired man implores, shoving his fingers in and out faster, his breath hitches in his throat with each stroke of his prostate. 

“You’re almost done, your cock is leaking so much. Why don’t you try to cum just from your fingers?” Yamaguchi lets out a groan of frustration but it comes out as a sign of pleasure. Spurts of precum flows out of his head with each new thrust, his cock is covered with his cum. Slicked from the bottom to the top.  
“You look so pretty like this, Tadashi.” Tsukishima drools at the sight, finding a little bit difficult to restrain himself from not pinning the freckled man to the bed and slamming straight inside him without a warning or adjustments.  
“Tsu-I’m cuming! Ke-Kei-Kei~” He screams out, his other hand clenching into a white-knuckled fist as the other one messed around with his prostate till white ribbons squirted out of his cock. 

“Ple-Pease fuck me now!” Tadashi gives one last desperate plea, using both his hands to stretch out his hole erotically to invite the blond in. “Please… Kei.” 

“You’re going to regret giving me such an invite.” Tsukishima climbs on the bed, pushing Tadashi into the mountain of pillows. “You don’t know what you do to me.” The blond whispers in his ear, kissing down his neck, leaning a trail of marks to one of his nipples. As he plays around with his chest, Tsukishima takes himself out of his trousers. Stroking himself a few times before he kisses his tip against Tadashi’s hole. Immediately Kei forces his lips onto the green-haired man swallowing his soft whimper as he enters him. Tadashi wraps his arms around his neck for an anchor of support, biting down on his shoulder to quieten his moans and whimpers. 

Tsukishima pulls away from the embrace, straightening himself up.  
“I want to hear your moans.” He grunts, spreading the freckled man’s legs apart to get a better angle. Slowly he thrusts out, leaving just his tip in the warm crevice, Tsukki lets out a couple of moans feeling the hole gape and twitch around his sensitive head. Roughly Tsukishima slams back into him, thrusting all the way in till his base, the blond observes how he cock pumps in and out of his hole.  
“Your arse is so perfect, Tadashi. You’re so fucking sexy.” Kei moans rocking his hips at a steady harsh pace, leaving Tadashi to repeatedly moan and beg.  
“K-Kei fuck me-harder!” Tadashi screams, holding onto the blond’s hands and tightening his grip every time the head of his cock brushed against his prostate. “Ngh~” Yamaguchi whimpers, his insides getting totally messed up from his boyfriend’s cock. 

Moving his hips back and forth at a merciless speed, he captures Tadashi into a sweet kiss. Biting down on his pink lips to gain access for his tongue, drool seals from Yamaguchi’s mouth as they exchange their tongues in a heated and desperate way.  
“Fuck I’m gonna cum!” Tsukishima announces, resting his head in the crook of Tadashi’s neck, kissing and marking up all the freckles that were on his neck. “Shit! You’re so fu-shit!” He incoherently moans, cuming deep inside of him, painting all his soft walls in his semen. He thrusts a couple of times to get down from his high, he gives constant praises to Yamaguchi as he drifts out of his orgasm. 

“Turn around.” Tsukishima demands with a sluggish tone, Yamaguchi immediately complies. Turning his body around and arching his arse in the air. “You’re arse is so full of me.” The blond chuckles, stroking his fingers over the cum covered hole, spreading it around his fingers and rim. Dipping his fingers in to feel his cum around the walls.  
“So, so full.” He continues, adding more fingers in and even his tongue. He licks around the stretched hole, entering his tongue along with his three fingers.  
“Kei-Kei!” Tadashi cries, his cock spasms a bit before cums pools out of it, spoiling the sheets. Tsukishima gives a couple of kisses to his hole before pulling away sadly. 

-

“Never, ever make me do that!” Yamaguchi shouts, turning around in the bath to face his boyfriend with an angry expression.  
“But it was hot.” Tsukishima replies with a shrug of his shoulders and a half smile.  
“It was embarrassing!” Tadashi slaps his chest, pouting with furrowed eyebrows.  
“Next time you can choose something embarrassing for me to do.” The blond offers, pulling the cute man into a soft embrace.  
“You’re going to regret that.”

-

If you are going on protests or any marches please be safe! I hope you are all doing well. 2020 has sucked but don’t allow that to dishearten you in anyway. 🥰 

If you ever need someone to vent to I’m here! ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter, DM me your suggestions 
> 
> [ @writinghaikyuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/writinghaikyuu)


	8. Threesome | Unexpected Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do yall still read this? It’s so bad my writing

Tsukishima roams his hands all along his boyfriend’s torso and thighs, teasing his weak inner thighs, knowing this always arouses the shorter boy. He places wet kisses up and down his neck, leaving cold wet saliva spots across his neck, leaving a ticklish feeling. Yamaguchi let out breathy satisfied moans, leaning his head against the chest of his tall boyfriend.

“Can I join already?” Kei asks, finding it frustrating to watch his younger self mess around with his (younger) boyfriend. “He’s my boyfriend too.” He comments, his erection becoming annoyingly difficult to maintain.  
“Yeah and?” Tsukishima replies, adding his hand in Yamaguchi’s pants, grabbing his dick with his slender fingers and pumping it roughly.  
“Mhmm Tsukki…” Yamaguchi trails off as he becomes a little dizzy from the sensation of his neglected cock being touched by his boyfriend’s cold rough hand.  
“God I was a dicky teen.” Kei mumbles to himself, sighing.  
“Allow him to join, Tsukki.” Tadashi says through his quiet whimpers, Tsukishima shrugs his shoulders as an indication for his older self to join.

Kei = older  
Tsukishima = younger

Kei runs his fingers along Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, he forces his thumb in his mouth and strokes his thumb around his tongue.  
“Remember this feeling, you will be doing that with my cock.” He opens his mouth wider, thrusting his thumb deeper in his mouth adding his index and middle finger in to check if the younger vision of his boyfriend could deep throat like him. To his surprise his gag reflexes were good, he smirks wondering how his younger self taught him.  
“Can we change position? He can’t suck my cock like this.” Kei asks, removing his fingers out of his mouth and stroking his coated fingers on his nipples, brushing his younger self hand out of the way.

Tsukishima put Yamaguchi on his back and comfortably placed him on the pillows.  
“Good enough?” He questions, his time obviously bothered by the change.  
“Yes.” Kei replies with the same amount of saltiness. Tsukishima grabs the lube from his bedside table and pours some on his fingers, he flickers a gaze up to see his boyfriend's mouth get stuffed with his older self bigger cock, he smirks to himself so he’s going to grow more. Teasingly he rubs his long fingers over Tadashi’s pink hole, he kisses at his sensitive thighs as he injects one of his fingers in. He wiggles his finger inside his boyfriend as he tries to find his weak spot, once he hears a choked moan vibrate through his older self cock he adds another two fingers inside of him and continues to tongue with it. Roughly he stretches his fingers as he thrusts them out, Yamaguchi’s hole gapes and clenches around his fingers with each thrust in.  
“Your hole is twitching so much, Yams. You want my cock that badly?”

“Mhm!” Yamaguchi responds, trying his best to bob his head up and down Kei’s cock, choking and muffling out a moan every time he felt the leaking tip hit the back of his throat.  
“Your older self knows how to suck cock so much better than you.” Kei comments, tangling his fingers in his dark green hair and thrusting his hips forward as he brings the younger boy’s head towards his cock. “That’s how you usually do it, just allow me to do all the work. Just keep your mouth open.” He orders, Yamaguchi sheepishly nods in response. Relentlessly the older man thrusts his hips forward, showing his cold in the boy’s mouth to the hilt. Moaning and grunting at the warmth of his younger boyfriend’s mouth, loving the softness of his tongue brush against his cock as he pumped it in and out.  
“Ahh fuck!” Kei loudly moans as he feels the young boy moan around his cock as Tsukishima thrusts his cock inside of him. “Give me a warning before you do that arsehole.”

“He’s mine, I can do what I want with him.” Tsukki replies, sending the older man a middle finger as he moves without allowing Tadashi to adjust to his size. Tsukishima reaches down to pump his cock as he slams his cock in and out him, stimulating his head. Twisting it roughly in his palm, the sound of the squelching echo through the room. As he jerk his cock, Yamaguchi’s hole becomes more tighter and nicer to fuck. Rapidly, like a dog in heat, Tsukishima thrusts his hip, giving the young boy no time to think about sucking his older self’s cock. Slowly his walls start to adjust around his cock, the soft muscles hug around his cook with every thrust in, making the young teenage boy shove his cock deeper as he desires for more of his boyfriend’s captivating hole.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Kei announces guiding the boy’s head down his cock one last time and keeping him in place as he cums down his throat, his hips and legs spasm as he shoots his seed. He thrusts a few more times till his high is gone, gently he pulls out.  
“Mhmm Tsukki!” Yamaguchi has longed to moan out his boyfriend’s name, he forces his boyfriend down to kiss him and hug him. “Fuck me harder, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi demands grinding his hips down with the younger Kei, meeting with his thrusts. Capturing his lips for a long, rough, messy kiss, Tsukki's hips start to move faster and sloppier as he soon starts to come to his end.  
“Fuck Yams!” He grunts dropping his head in his chest, kissing and leaving a couple of bite marks as he cums deep inside his green haired boyfriend.

“I haven’t cum yet! I want to cum!” Tadashi whines, pouting up at his tall boyfriends, pouting to his hard cock.  
“What do you want us to do?” Kei asks, stroking his larger hands on his face.

“Both of you finger me at the same time.”

Both the blonds shrug their shoulders, the King has spoken. Kei outlines his swelling hole with the tips of his finger, chuckling at how much cum is oozing out of his hole.  
“You cam so much.” He continues to snicker as he adds a finger in his cum full hole, Tsukishima joins in and adds his index and middle finger in. They begin to thrust their fingers out, not in unison, creating an echoing effect.  
“Ahhh!” Tadashi moans, jerking off his own cock as he fills the tips of his boyfriends’ fingers and messes around with his prostate. The feeling of the Kei kore masculine fingers brushing against his walls make him go crazy with pleasure.

“Nghhh! I’m cumming!” He screams out, spilling his seed over his boyfriends’ faces, and falling back on the pillows to catch his breath back.

-

“Why is Yamaguchi so happy today and why is Tsukishima so tired?” Hinata whispers to Kageyama who was also questioning the situation.  
“They probably fucked all night.” Kageyama responds. “You never want to do that with me for fuck sake.” He adds with an annoyed sigh.  
“Wow bring that up now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading bruhhh!
> 
> I’m so fucking depressed about haikyuu ending next week, I can’t imagine my life without without reading the manga. Like tf am I supposed to do every weekend now? I’m gonna miss these bitches so much, bruh I’m gonna cry againnnnn.


	9. Porn Actor! Yamaguchi x Director! Tsukishima | Blow job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a prophecy that says yaoi, whether it is a novel, manga or an amateur piece of writing, it cleanses the soul and gives you access to heaven. 
> 
> It’s says it in John 17:46 in Revelation, look at it if you don’t believe me :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu ending be making my heart do weird tings. Like I’m so happy that they all fulfilled their promises and that kageyama and hinata played together again. And I’m so proud of Oikawa. But it’s over so I’m sad af but I’m happy but I’m sad 
> 
> Anyway enjoy

Yamaguchi breathes in deeply and mentally encourages himself. Boosting himself up before he walks into the beautiful house. _Jesus what am I doing?_ He thinks as he opens the door, the door probably cost more than his whole apartment, including the furniture.

“Hello, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m here to record.” Yamaguchi greets, the woman behind the desk gives him a cheery smile and hands him over a pass.  
“Just go through that door and turn left. Mr Tsukishima will be in there!” She enthusiastically says, keeping her smile on her face.  
“Thanks.” Yamaguchi mutters, walking away from the odd woman.

“You two are idiots! Morons! What the fuck was that dialogue? Hinata who the fuck moans like that?!” Tsukishima screams, on the brink of a mental breakdown.  
“You said to be creative!” Kageyama shouts back.  
“Calling your cum ’cow milk’ is not fucking creative! Get out!” The blond yells, he points the door and turns his face away from the two, their faces enough to make him commit geneocide.

Nervously Tadashi opens the door, turning the knob hesitantly, he winces as he hears the door click. _The director doesn't seem to be in a good mood, I might piss him off due to my amateurism._ Yamaguchi anxious thinks, entering the big studio.

“Sir, the newbie is here.” Yamaguchi stands still till the director comes over to him.  
“You’re cute.” He confidently says, not even embarrassed by his own comment. “How do you feel about cross dressing?” Tsukishima questions, holding up a nurse's uniform, the generic slutty nurse type of one.  
“Umm I don’t mind.” Tadashi mumbles, scratching his cheek.  
“Put this on then and go over to bed seventeen.” Kei orders, throwing the provocative outfit to him.

Embarrassed to his core, Yamaguchi makes his way to the bed, the very short dress riding up his thighs with every step. He looks down and grimaces at the looks of his legs in the white knee highs, he hated how they completed his skin. _Why was this a thing?_

“I knew it.” Tsukishima murmured to himself, smirking over to the freckles boy, tilting his head to the side to get a good look at his arse in the tight clothes.  
“Sir, wha-what am I g-going to do?” Tadashi stutters out a question, hugging his torso to ‘cover up’ his body, the stares from all the staff making him feel anxious.  
“Suck my cock.” Tsukishima answers, jumping out of his seat and placing himself on the bed.  
“Sir, you never do this? Are you sure?” One of the staff asks, the rest of the staff are as equally as shocked.  
“I like him, I would like to be the first to show him. Come here.” Kei gestures his hand towards him, indicating for Yamaguchi to go over to him. “Just pass me a camera, I will be doing the recording. You guys can leave early today too.” Tsukishima didn’t need to mutter any word for everyone to evacuate the building.

-

“Okay, get on your knees for me.” Tsukishima orders, placing the camera in his right hand as the other unzips his trousers and pulls out his cock. “Have you ever sucked cock before, Miss Nurse?” The director asks with a condescending tone.  
“Well, I only do it for the patients that deserve it.” Yamaguchi counters, pumping the man’s cock slowly and giving his head a couple of licks. Gently he kisses the side of his cock, sucking on the veins that stretches all over his cock. He flattens his tongue and enters the cock in his mouth, he shoves it all the way down to the hilt. Choking slightly at the feeling of the blond’s thick head brush against the back of his throat.

“Jesus you can take cock so well.” Tsukishima grunts, his grip on the camera weakening as he feels the tongue of the amateur ripple against the side of his cock.

“Well I only do what I can for my patients. They deserve the best treatment.” Yamaguchi gives the tips of his cock a kiss, giggling at his reaction. “You are very healthy.” He comments as he plays with the precum, rubbing his index in circular motion to gather it up. He licks the cum off of his finger and hums loudly. “You taste healthy.” He cheekily says, taking him back into his mouth.

Slowly he bobs his head up and down, he hugs his tongue around his cock. Gradually he begins to fasten his pace up. Closing his eyes as he tries to endure the stretch of his throat. Tears form at the edge of his eyes as Tsukishima keeps his head in place, thrusting his hips back and forth.

“This feels so good, fuck.” Tsukishima groans, his eyes roll backwards as he continues to thrust his cock in and out of the warmth. “You sure know how to suck cock.” He chuckles, he brushes Yamaguchi hair from his forehead and grips on it tightly, he smirks down at him and licks his lips as he shoves his cock further down his throat. He guides his head up and down his cock, slowly he is nearing his climax.

His cock twitched and throbbed in his mouth, without warning he spills his seed in his mouth. He rocks his hips a couple times in and out as he gets down from his high.  
“Drink it up like a good boy.” Yamaguchi complies by swallowing the salty semen, wincing at the after taste.

“Are you hard?” Tsukishima asks as he switches off the camera, the boy nods. “That’s a shame. You’re going to have to deal with that yourself, sorry.” Yamaguchi stares up at the man confused, _is he really going to leave me like this? What a prick?_  
“Don’t worry next time I will fuck you.” Tsukishima leans down and places a teasing kiss on his lips. “Get it over with quickly, I want to go home.”

“Arsehole!” Yamaguchi mutters to himself.

IWA HAS A MONSTER ᶜᵒᶜᵏ   
haikyuu_tings    
Bruh this has 500 kudos. Just want to thank everyone who reads, leaves kudos and comments. I love seeing comments and kudos! Even if you don’t I’m still grateful that you even consider giving my work a read! 😊 I’m just really happy yall like my work. This is a good bruh moment for me.  4:20AM - 4/20/69  69K  14K 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki, 27, being in between jobs really be a fat mood. 
> 
> If you got any Tsukishima x Yamaguchi suggestions please do comment! Thank you!!


	10. Femboy Yamaguchi | Strawberry Clothes tings ya get me | Possessive Tsukishima | Against the door sex |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is jealous and possessive so he fucks Yamaguchi nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

As Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked down the street everyone’s eyes, especially the men, followed them. Everyone couldn’t keep their eyes off of the green haired beauty and it was pissing Tsukishima off.

Yamaguchi was wearing one of his outfits that Tsukishima loved but hated because of all the attention it brought the shorter boy. It was a strawberry patterned pastel pink crop top with a skirt to match the top, along with white knee highs and vans to match the top. Honestly Yamaguchi was oblivious to all the stares he received from both men and women but Tsukishima was too aware of all the hungry stares of every passing pedestrian. 

Tsukishima couldn’t even leave Yamaguchi alone for five minutes without someone occupying his seat and talking to his boyfriend. Flirting and all the sorts. 

“I-I ha-have a boyfriend.” Yamaguchi stammers our, waving his hands in front of his face to prevent the man in front of him from taking them into his own. 

A smirk rests on the stranger's lips and he answers, “You deserve two.” 

“I only love Tsukki!” He responds, his expression changing from scared to angered; how dare he compare himself to his Tsukki?

From a distance Tsukishima examines the catastrophe, it’s not like he can’t go over there and punch him in the mouth but he prefered if his boyfriend finally stood up for himself. 

“I’m sure I can make you regret those words when I give you a nice raw fuck-“ 

“Get the fuck away from my boyfriend, you limp-dick fuck.” Tsukishima insults, picking the man up from his collar and throwing him on the floor. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m just going to have a nice conversation with this gentleman.” Yamaguchi knew his words translated into ‘I’m going to beat the living shit out of him and when we get home I’m going to fuck you nice and rough’ which isn’t a bad thing because Yamaguchi does enjoy the nice rough fucking. 

Ten minutes or so after Tsukishima took the gentleman outside for their ‘talk’, Tsukishima and the stranger came back into the restaurant, one completely bruised and the other smiling proudly with bruised knuckles. 

“Let’s go.” Tsukishima demanded, Yamaguchi frantically gathered all his belongings and rushed after his boyfriend. Adrenaline and anticipation running through his veins as he thinks of the wonderful night ahead of them. 

-

As soon as they entered their shared apartment, Tsukishima slammed Yamaguchi against the wall and wasted no time in taking off his clothes. Eagerly he kissed his smooth lips, roughly entering his tongue and keeping a firm grip on the back of his neck so Yamaguchi wouldn’t try to pull away. His other hand roamed his lower half, he took Yamaguchi’s cock into his hands and began to pump it. Smearing the precum all over his sensitive tip and all the way down to his base as he continued to ravish his lips. 

“Tsukki~!” Yamaguchi moaned as he felt his cock spasm and twitch, already on the brink of cumming. “I’m still loose from last night. So fuck me already.” He added, Tsukishima couldn’t resist any longer. 

Forcibly, the way Yamaguchi liked it, Tsukishima shoved his front against the door. “You make me so hard.” The blond whispered in his ear as he rubbed his hard-on in between his cheeks, still clothed. “I’m going to fuck you so well, baby.” He grunted, taking out his cock and sandwiching it between his cheeks. Gliding it up and down. 

Without any further warnings, Tsukishima spread his globe apart and kissed the tip of his cock on his twitching rim. Yamaguchi let out a quiet whimper as he felt the tip of his boyfriend’s cock stretch open his hole. 

“Tsukki~!” Yamaguchi whined, stretching his hand backwards in an attempt to grab his boyfriend’s hand for support. “I love you Tsukki.” He confessed as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand on his. 

“You better fucking love me.” Tsukishima replies rather aggressively, slamming the rest of his large cock inside of his boyfriend. Showing the innocent man no mercy. “You’re fucking mine, isn’t that right Tadashi? You’re mine. You only love me.” He pulled all the way out of his hole, watching it gale and clench on his tip, and then roughly slammed in, angling himself so he could directly hit his prostate.

“I only love-love you, Kei. I’m yours only.” 

Yamaguchi began to writhe and pant louder as Tsukishima began thrusting in and out tougher and tougher with each thrust. Usually Tsukishima is harsh and sadistic when it comes to sex, but today he was be abnormally rough. Holding Yamaguchi’s hips and every time he thrusted out he would pull his hips towards him, not allowing the freckled boy to be empty. 

The sound of flesh smacking echoed through the entrance of their apartment, adding to the loud echoes were the hard spanks Tsukishima nicely offered to both his cheeks and thighs. 

“I love you, Tadashi. I love you so fucking much.” The blond panted out, resting his head between his shoulder blades as he regained his rhythm of breathing. “Let cum together.” He grunted, reaching around and wrapping his slender fingers around Yamaguchi's twitching cock, slowly jerking it. Tsukishima kept a steady balance of both plowing his arse and pumping his dock at the same time. 

The combination of Tsukishima cock inside of him, slamming in and out, his veins teasing his walls and his head relentlessly thrusting into his prostate and the aggressive strokes on his cock, was enough for Yamaguchi to scream out and draw out a moan full of pleasure as he cummed against the front door.

“I love you, Tadashi.” Tsukishima groaned, rocking his hips in and out as he milked himself dry. “You’re the only one made for me.” He whispered against his neck, gently kissing it and leaving faint hickeys. 

-

“Have you got it out of your system?” Yamaguchi asked, drying himself off and climbing into the bed to join his lover. “Is my Kei happy now?” 

“Shut up…” Tsukishima replied, his face turning a bright pink. 

“Such a jealous baby.” 

“Tadashi~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh to see without my eyes 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	11. Office sex | Quickie | Blow job | Daddy Kink

Tears streamed down Yamaguchi rosy cheeks as his mouth got stuffed with Tsukishima’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down his cock, he slurped and sucked the precum that dribbled down his cock and overflowed from his tip. Teasingly he licked the underside of his cock, his boss didn’t like that very much from the noticeable click of his tongue and tightening of his grasp in his hair. Forcibly he brought Yamaguchi all the way down his cock till his nose kissed his stomach.

“The business is doing quite well, isn’t it? We’ve gone up by thirty percent in the past month.” One of Tsukishima's business associates, possibly Kuroo but Yamaguchi couldn’t tell, mentioned. “You’re doing well for a beginner.” 

“Don’t compliment too much, I haven’t even finished yet.” Tsukishima chuckled. He continued to move Yamaguchi up and down his cock, he gave the latter no time to breathe or time to even process. 

His throat stretched around his cock and clenched as he choked, a laugh came from his boss, he enjoyed the feeling of Yamaguchi choking on his cock. Unnoticeably Tsukishima started to thrust his hips forward into his mouth, Kuroo didn’t notice his fidgeting or weird behaviour. Or question why he was out of breath. 

As Tsukishima fucked Yamaguchi’s mouth roughly, Yamaguchi began to prepare his hole for the actives after. He stroked around his rim, teasing the twitching muscles. He added two of his fingers inside of his hole, he let out an accidental moan around Tsukishima’s cock, sending a sequence of vibrations through his cock. 

A cunning smirk rested on Tsukishima’s lips as he felt Yamaguchi moan and whine around his cock. Softly he rubbed his tip on his soft tongue, stroking up and down on his small tongue, little trials of precum coated the muscle. Eagerly Yamaguchi swallowed the thick semen and hummed in delight as he felt the bitter substance travel down his throat. 

“I’m going to go, we have a meeting next week. Daichi is going to be managing it, please don’t fuck up.” With that Kuroo left the office and closed the door behind. He knew what was happening under the desk, he particularly didn’t want to restrict them any more than he was. 

“Get on my desk, baby.” 

Immediately Yamaguchi complied, pulling down his trousers and sticking his arse up. He felt Tsukishima slim fingers stroke his stretched hole, the tips of his fingers poked his hole and spread the muscle apart.

“Do you get turned on from sucking my cock?” Tsukishima teased. 

“Please fuck me.” Yamaguchi ignored the question, his boss already knew the answer. “Please, please.” He implored. 

Tsukishima chuckled at his eagerness, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing cock. He kissed his tip on his rim and slowly entered in, fastening his pace with each inch. Gently he began to rock his hips back and forth once he was half way in, he didn’t want to waste any time putting all of his cock inside. 

“Ahh… daddy.” Yamaguchi whimpered. “So big.” He praised. 

Tightly gripping his hips, Tsukishima began to move more roughly and faster, slamming all his cock in and thrusting it all the way out. Angling it different positions to find his prostate. 

Whines and pleads sounded from Yamaguchi as he was being ruthlessly fucked by Tsukishima. Tears ran down his face as the pleasure built up in his stomach his cock pulsed and throb as it begged for its release. 

“I’m gonna cum, daddy. Can I cum?” 

“Let’s cum together.” 

Tsukishima wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to fuck Yamaguchi harder and deeper, he steady the speed of his hand in time with his thrusts. He teased his tip and played with his slit. He continued to do this till he heard Yamaguchi whimper aloud and felt his cock twitch in his grasp. 

“Ahh daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” He cried out as he cummed all over his wooden desk. 

Soon after Yamaguchi’s release Tsukishima shot his own load into his whole, he couldn’t bare the tightness of his hole any longer. 

-

“You were getting your dick sucked whilst I was talking to you last week?” Kuroo whispered for Tsukishima.

“So?” 

“I just think it’s very professional. Was it your cute assistant?” 

“Yeah, don’t you dare ask to fuck him.” Tsukishima warned.


	12. Happy Birthday, Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be uploaded two days ago I knowwwwwwww
> 
> It was also my birthday over the weekend so I was busy doing tings and plus school, I don’t need to explain that shit
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy 🥳

Yamaguchi submissively laid down on his stomach, blindfolded and hands bound behind his back. Something soft pressed against his stomach to help keep his levitated and his arse arched. Nervously he awaited for Tsukishima to come back into their room to carry on their night. 

Yamaguchi agreed to finally follow through with Tsukishima’s dark fantasies for his birthday. Truthfully he didn’t expect himself to enjoy the feeling of vulnerability and the anxiety of what will happen next to him. Everything felt dangerous, even the air he breathed. 

Two hands caressed Yamaguchi’s arse indicating Tsukishima’s arrival. With his large hands he spread his cheeks apart and parted his legs more. A cold, lube coated finger glided up and down his hole. Soon enough a finger was added inside, Tsukishima twirled and prodded his finger in and out, he massaged his walls and investigated around his hole till he found the soft gland. In response to his findings, he teased and toyed with it. 

“You love getting fucked with my fingers don’t you?” Tsukishima commented. 

As the second finger entered Yamaguchi let out a moan of pleasure and whine of neediness. Little trickles of precum flowed down his throbbing cock as Tsukishima skilfully stretched him open with his two fingers, scissoring them outward and inward in slow and steady motions - this drove Yamaguchi crazy. 

“You sound so pretty, Tadashi.” Tsukishima complimented, adding another finger in and this time going at a rougher and quicker pace. Slowly he was started to get frustrated, he needed to fuck Yamaguchi. 

Once Tsukishima believed Yamaguchi was stretched enough and was comfortable, he replaced his slender fingers with his cock. He kissed his tip against his entrance and rubbed his leaking, pulsating tip around his hole. Teasingly he inserted his cockhead inside his hole, he used both his hands to spread his cheeks apart so he could get a good view of his cock entering Yamaguchi’s twitching and wet hole. 

Gently he outlined Yamaguchi’s stretched hole with his thumb as he thrusted in, he chuckled in amazement at how greedy Yamaguchi’s hole was. 

“Fuck Tadashi, you’re so sexy.” Tsukishima slammed the rest of his cock inside his hole till his hilt. He let it rest inside for a bit to allow Yamaguchi to get used to the size and stretch. Then he started to roughly fuck Yamaguchi; pulling out his hips till his tip only was inside and slamming them forward. His cock messed around Yamaguchi’s insides and stirred him up quite well. 

“Ahh! Tsukki…” Yamaguchi cried out, the blindfold and the restraints on his hands made the pleasure immense. The unknowing of what Tsukishima would do next to him riled something dark within Yamaguchi, he never knew he would enjoy this. Not being able to see or touch Tsukishima did have its negatives, he desperately wanted to see the face he was making and to feel his muscles crumble under his touch. 

A burning sensation buried itself at the pit of Yamaguchi’s stomach, indicating that he was nearing his desired release. Yamaguchi bucked his hips upwards and moaned uncontrollably at the immaculate pleasure he was receiving. The touch of Tsukishima’s cockhead hitting his prostate with every thrust and feeling it slide against it as he pulled out was torturous yet the feeling was absolutely amazing. 

“Kei! Ah Kei!” Yamaguchi moaned loudly, balling up his tied fists, arching his back up and fucking himself on Tsukishima’s cock as he began to spurt of his cum. Leaving the bedcovers and pillow beneath him spilled in his juices 

It wasn’t long till Tsukishima was at his end, his thrust were sloppy and rough, his grip on his hips was tight - bruises will definitely be left - and he let out moans of his own. He praised Yamaguchi and moaned his name repeatedly under his breath as he thrusted his last thrusts. Soon he shot his semen inside of Yamaguchi. 

He picked up Yamaguchi’s hips so none of his semen would fall out or drip, he rummaged through the draw beside their table and picked out a buttplug. He then stuffed the object inside his panting and breathless boyfriend. 

“You did so well, baby.” Tsukishima complimented him, untying his wrists and blindfold. 

“Happy birthday, Kei.” Yamaguchi sheepishly said, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down into a hug. 

“Thank you, this was a great gift.”


	13. Student/Teacher | Rough Sex | Spreader Bar 😙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1000+ kudos! Like that shit is mad!

Yamaguchi was a quiet and reserved student, he had no friends and not many acquaintances, he spoke to some of his classmates. However that was only when he needed to, like for a class project or discussion about the work. 

This is what piqued Tsukishima interests, he enjoyed watching his student, he liked how his cheeks would go a rosy colour whenever a good looking boy would pass or speak to him. 

Moreover, the smell of his rich omega pheromones drove him mad, even when he’s not in his heat his dominant omega pheromones would release on their own. 

He liked how quiet he was - he wondered to himself on many late nights how he would moan; would be a quiet whimperer or a slutty moaner? Oh, how desperately he wanted to find out. 

One day he would, he pledged this to himself. Promised he would get that adorable boy beneath him, begging and writhing. 

He just didn’t know how to get himself alone with his student. He was too much of a good student to call for after class, his grades were exceptional so there was no use for a one on one session and he was out of the class before he could even demand him to stay. 

For such a lonely and isolated human, Yamaguchi was hard to get grip of. 

An idea popped into Tsukishima’s head, it was a horrible idea and it was inhumane, yet this was the only way to get his sweet student alone with him. He could always just give him a fake bad score and force him to come after school. 

After handing out the test paper - Tsukishima purposely made so he could give Yamaguchi a bad score - he announced who would need to stay behind for a talk. Not to a surprise, only one name was on the list: Yamaguchi. 

-

“Do you know why you are here, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked with a serious and authoritative tone.

A shaky breath escaped Yamaguchi’s perfect lips as he replied, “Yes… I do, Sir.” 

“I’m very disappointed in you, I had high hopes for you… for you to fail isn’t like you… is everything okay?” Tsukishima tapped on his arm and dragged it up and down in a comforting manner. 

“I’m really, really sorry, sir. I will do better next time.” Yamaguchi assured, staring away from his teacher, embarrassed by his actions.

“I can up your grade for you, if you do something nice for me,” Tsukishima took hold of Yamaguchi’s wrist and pulled him towards him, placing the boy right in front of him. “Would you like your grades to be pushed up? You don’t want to be viewed as the stupid omega, do you?” 

Sheepishly Yamaguchi nodded, too flustered to form any words, not even a simple yes. He understood his teacher’s intentions, he wasn’t naive. His teacher’s tone and touch were not one of a concerned, good-hearted teacher. Yet, he didn’t care; truthfully he’s always had a crush on him and it’s not like he didn’t play out this scenario in his head on multiple occasions. 

Tsukishima tucked his fingers under Yamaguchi’s chin, he gently guided the boy down to his lips. He pressed his lips with a little smirk onto Yamaguchi’s, he nibbled lightly on his lower lip as he prodded his tongue through his inexperienced, trembling lips. He removed his hand from his chin and travelled it down to his arse, he used it to spread the boy’s legs open. After successfully spreading his legs open, he forcibly put him on his lap so it can be easier to kiss. 

A surprised sound came from Yamaguchi by the sudden action and feel of his teacher’s hardening cock under his butt. 

As the kiss got more heated and their hands became impatient, Yamaguchi’s pheromones leaked out. Turning the room into a hell for Alphas, the smell was sweet yet erotic. 

“I don’t think doing it here is appropriate.” Tsukishima commented, pulling away from the boy. 

“Huh? Why? Why?” Yamaguchi whined. 

“Your pheromones are too strong, someone could smell and know,” He paused for a moment, he held onto his chin and deeply thought. He had a raging boner and he wasn’t bothered for another right of wanking off to his imagination. Yamaguchi was equally pent up and he was needy for his dick, he needs to take that into account. 

“Can I just come over to yours, Sir?” Yamaguchi proposed, trailing his hands down to his teacher’s cock and stroking it through his jeans with a seductive pout on his lips. 

“I thought you were a good boy, but you’re quite nasty.” 

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi his address, he gave him a ten minute head start before he left the school building to not arouse any suspicion. Once the ten minutes were up, Tsukishima practically ran to his car and sped to his house. When he arrived, he parked his car messily in his garage and ran up to the master bedroom. He placed out all the gadgets and toys he wanted to use tonight. 

A knock on the door announced Yamaguchi’s arrival, he was a little later than expected. It wasn’t like Tsukishima’s house was far from the school. Tsukishima didn’t decide to overthink his tardiness, his cock was too hard to think. 

He needed to fuck that omega. 

He opened the door for the boy, he looked around his neighbourhood just in case anyone was peeking and luckily no one was. 

Yamaguchi hurriedly took off his shoes and once they were off, Tsukishima grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to his bedroom. 

Immediately he stripped down both of them. As he was stripping Yamaguchi, he noticed a pair of lewd underwear. Green lace knickers. 

“Is this why you were late?” Tsukishima tucked his finger under the elastic waistband and pulled at it, he released it from his finger causing it to smack and leave a welt on Yamaguchi’s skin. 

“No…” Yamaguchi responded, embarrassed. 

“So you wear these everyday in hopes someone bends you over and fucks you?” 

“It’s not like that!” Yamaguchi dismissed, he covered his eyes with his hands from embarrassment, he couldn’t look at his teacher. 

“I don’t like the thought of another alpha or even a sickly beta touching you. Handling you. Cuddling you…” He leaned down. “Fucking you. I just couldn’t, baby, it hurts my feelings.” 

Forcefully, Tsukishima pushed his student on his bed and crawled atop of him, placing all his weight on his and hiking up his gorgeous thigh so Yamaguchi could feel his arousal through his boxers. 

Hooking his thumbs into the underwear, Tsukishima dragged them down his thighs, down his ankles and off of him completely. Yamaguchi shivered a little as he felt the cold air kiss the area that was covered, goosebumps appeared over his body, one; from the coolness and two; from anticipation. 

“Sir, what is that?” Yamaguchi questioned, staring down at the odd device. 

“It’s to keep your legs open for me, baby. Don’t worry it doesn’t hurt.” 

Tsukishima grabbed the spreader and brought it to Yamaguchi’s knees. Wrapping the latch around his knees, Tsukishima thoroughly tightened each one, he made sure they were tight enough and he double checked if his legs could close. Thankfully there were no complications. 

Kneeling between his thighs, the spreader bar placed behind him, Tsukishima hand reached around his hips, fingers gently kneading into his cheeks and parting them. Yamaguchi failed to bite back a whimper, he squirmed as he felt his teacher play with his butt, squeezing it and spreading it. 

Taking the lube, Tsukishima poured some out onto two of his fingers, he pressed one of his fingers against he hole. A hiss fluttered from Yamaguchi’s lips as the coldness touched him, he bit down on his lower lip and arched his back slightly; the cold sensation overtaking his body for a moment. Still, Tsukishima smeared it around his hole, even though Yamaguchi was producing his own lubricant, Tsukishima wanted to be careful - he enjoyed the idea of conflicting pain, but the sex part was meant to be pleasure not painful. 

Gently, Tsukishima entered his finger inside of him, Yamaguchi let out a quiet whimper. Instinctively Yamaguchi’s hole tightened around his finger, his walls pulsed around his finger. If his hole was so easily able to react to his finger in such a way, then how would he react if a cock fucked him instead. 

He added another finger in, pumping it in and out, warming him up for the main event of the evening. 

“Want me raw or with a condom?”

“Ngh… raw.” 

“Nasty boy.” 

With his free hand, Tsukishima started to lube up his own cock, he groaned as the coldness hit his cock. Stroking his hand up and down, ensuring that every inch of his cock was covered. 

Yamaguchi moaned as he felt Tsukishima insert a third finger in, he felt his teacher spread his fingers apart, scissoring him open with ease. Tsukishima noticed his thigh muscles contracting and relaxing with every thrust of his fingers, his body was drenched in sweat and his cock was leaking and leaving a puddle of precum on his freckled stomach. 

Slowly he pulled out his fingers from his hole, Yamaguchi let out a disappointed whine. Tsukishima cleaned his fingers of his juices and lube on his bed covers, he stared intently down at him. 

“Upset?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi gave him a nod. “Don’t worry, you will be full again soon.” 

Tsukishima removed himself from between Yamaguchi’s thighs, he held onto them and lifted them up. Taking the spreader into his left hand, Tsukishima forces Yamaguchi’s thighs to lift up. 

“Keep your legs up for me.” He demanded. 

With his free hand, he pressed the head of his cock on Yamaguchi’s dripping hole, Tsukishima smirked to himself as he noticed Yamaguchi holding biting back moan. With a little force, Tsukishima pushed his hips forward, and Yamaguchi’s needy hole couldn’t resist him; easily his hole sucked him in. The tightness surrounding him caused Tsukishima to let out a deep groan and thrust the rest of his cock inside of his warmth. 

Yamaguchi's moans echoed around the room as Tsukishima’s hips met his cheeks, his hole contracting around the base of his cock, squeezing him. The grip on the spreader bar tightened as Tsukishima tried to contain his moans and groans but it was no use, the feel of his student surrounding him was a pleasure he’s never felt before in his life. 

As he allowed the boy to get used to his size, he searched around the bed with his free hand to find the lube, once he contained it, he roughly thrusted out his hips, just allowing the tip of his cock to rest inside of him. He dribbled more lube onto his cock as he did so. 

“Having fun?” Tsukishima questioned, he grinned down at his student and stared directly into his eyes. His hole clenched and pulsed around his cockhead. Just before Yamaguchi could reply to his question, Tsukishima’s hips thrust forwards slapping his cheeks hard. Yamaguchi’s mouth stayed gaped and he screamed out another whorish loud whimper, which interrupted his comeback. 

Tsukishima’s cock buried in his hole, his pulsating hole made Tsukishima feel heavenly. Tsukishima examined the muscles in Yamaguchi’s thighs desperately fighting against the spreader. He knew it was time to give his student what he really wanted. Pulling his hips back again, Tsukishima thrusted into. Without waiting, his hips pulled back and pushed back, he got into a steady fucking rhythm - from the gorgeous sounds Yamaguchi was making, he seemed to be enjoying the rough pounding. 

The only sounds in the room were Tsukishima grunts, Yamaguchi breathless moans and the wet slaps of Tsukishima’s hips hitting his cheeks. 

Occasionally Tsukishima would give Yamaguchi’s butt a sharp spank with his hand, which caused the standing to clamp down around him. 

Long, slow, deliberate strokes caused him to start to thrash his bonds. Tsukishima gripped the spreader bar in place with both his hands, keeping his thighs high and wide. Tsukishima saw his precum pooling on his stomach and more would leak with every thrust. As the thrusts increased, Yamaguchi’s quiet whimpers got higher and louder, and more desperate. A pleasurable expression contoured Yamaguchi’s face, his eyes rolled back and his cheeks a dark red; seeing him like this turned on Tsukishima more. 

“Sir, please can I cum? Please? Please?” Yamaguchi cried out, glancing up at his teacher with a desperate glint in his eyes. He gripped his cock and started to jerk it off. 

“Go ahead.”

With that simple order, Yamaguchi let out a shrill cry, his back arched on the bed and his hole tightened around Tsukishima’s cock. 

“Thank you, sir-ah ngh! Thank you!” Yamaguchi moaned. Soon his cock twitched and his whole body shook as he cummed aggressively on his and his teacher’s chest. 

“Fuck! You're tight!” Tsukishima moaned m, thrusting his last thrusts into his Sydney before releasing abruptly inside of him. He pulled his cold in and out a couple times to help his student ease out of his first intense orgasm. 

-

“Are you taking it off of our list?” Tsukishima asked, standing up and grabbing a towel from their dresser. 

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi replied, crossing it out. “I didn’t enjoy it and the spreader bar is uncomfortable.”

“I thought you looked quite good in it.”

“Of course you would.” 

“What’s next on the list?”

“Reversible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Yamaguchi would be fucking Tsukishima next


End file.
